The Sons of Sparda
by Shikamaru of Konoha
Summary: A few weeks after the events in DMC 4, and now Yamato is acting strangly. Can Dante help Nero control the sword, read and find out!


i don not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters in this story

My name is Nero Sparda. I was an orphan as a kid, but i was adopted by the Order of the Sword. I was born with a left demonic arm known as the Devil Bringer. Most of my life i worked for the Order until Sanctus, the leader of the Order, showed his real intentions and tryed to destroy the world. He summoned a demon called The Savior. With the help of a Devil Hunter named Dante Sparda, i was able to defeat Sanctus and stop The Savior. It has been about 5 weeks since all that happened. I got a sword called Yamato after defeated Agnus Angelo. The sword has been acting strangly since The Saviors defeat. I have been hearing a strange voice in my head, and the sword keeps emitting a strange blue glow. I went to Dante to ask him about it, but i couldn't find him.

"_Nero, Nero_" says a disembodied voice  
Nero quickly sits up in his bed.  
"Who said that" askes Nero  
"_Instead of telling you, i'll show you_" says the voice  
Nero suddenly blacks out. When he awakens he is standing in a pitch black room with a single blue glow in the center.  
"Where am i" askes Nero  
"_You are inside Yamato_" replies the voice  
"Inside Yamato...if i'm inside Yamato, then who are you" askes Nero  
"_My name is Vergil Sparda_" replies Vergil  
"Vergil, as in Dantes twin brother Vergil" askes Nero  
"_Yes_" replies Vergil  
"But how...i heard you were trapped in the Demon World" says Nero  
"_I was, but i managed to escape by trapping my sould inside Yamato_" says Vergil  
"I see, but why is it that you keep calling me" askes Nero  
"_Because, in order for me to escape Yamato's blade, i need to trade places with another who shares Sparda's Bloodline_" replies Vergil  
Nero clentches his left fist.  
"You want me to stay inside Yamato, while you return to the human world" says Nero  
"_Exactly. Now if you'll be so kind as to...GIVE ME YOUR SOUL_" shouts Vergil  
Vergil draws a katana that resembles Yamato, and charges at Nero. Nero catches the blade of the sword with his Devil Bringer.  
"I know you want to leave, but your not getting my soul" says Nero  
"_You don't have a choice in the matter_" says Vergil  
Vergil's blade starts to cut Nero's Devil Bringer.  
"What the" says Nero  
Nero quickly jumps back and draws his own sword called the Red Queen. Nero jumps at Vergil and starts attacking him with the Red Queen. Vergil manages to block all of Nero's attacks. On Nero's last attack, Vergil parries it and pushes back on his sword which trows Nero to the ground.  
"_How did a weakling like you defeat Sanctus_" askes Vergil  
"What did you say" askes Nero  
_"I wonder, if Dante wasn't there would you have been able to kill Sanctus and save that stupid female_" says Vergil  
"What. Never call Kyrie stupid in front of me" shouts Nero  
Nero's devil trigger activates his eyes turn red and a strange blue ghost appears behind him. Instead of weilding Red Queen, Nero is now holding Yamato.  
"_I see, so you awakened your Devil Trigger when you found and repaired my sword_" says Vergil  
"So what if i did" says Nero  
"_It doesn't matter, your still going to die here_" says Vergil  
Vergil charges at Nero, and swings Yamato at him. Nero parries Vergil's Yamato with his Devil Trigger Yamato. When the two Yamatos connect, they create a giant blue flash. When the flash disappears Nero finds himself lying on his bed back in the human world.  
"What the" says Nero  
"So, your finally awake kid" says a man who resembles Vergil  
"How long have you been here Dante" askes Nero  
"About a half an hour" replies Dante  
"Oh. How did u even get in here" askes Nero  
"I shot the lock, haha literally. So tell me, how was your confrontation with Vergil" says Dante  
"How did you know" askes Nero  
"I've know Vergil was in there. Why do you think i wanted Yamato back" replies Dante  
"Good point. If you want it back you can take it" says Nero  
"Ok, if you insist" says Dante  
Dante walks over to where Nero keeps Yamato, but when he trys to pick it up the sword shocks his hand.  
"What the" says Dante  
"Whats wrong" askes Nero  
"I don't know, for some reason i can't pick up Yamato" replies Dante  
"That's weird" says Nero  
"_Haha, you can't get rid of me so easily Nero_" says Vergil  
"Oh no, Dante don't touch Yamato" shouts Nero  
"Why" askes Dante  
Dante touches Yamato, but this time he is sucked inside of it.  
"Dante" shouts Nero

"Alright, what do you want Vergil" askes Dante  
"_I want to get out of this sword_" replies Vergil  
"I can't help you with that, the kid's stubborn" says Dante  
"_I know, but i have a idea more like a deal_" says Vergil  
"What's the deal" askes Dante  
"_You trade places with me, i'll force Nero to give up his soul in the human world and then he will take your place in here_" replies Vergil  
"Alright i agree, but i'll only stay in here for so long. All i have to do is use my Devil Trigger and i'm out of here" says Dante  
"_Got it, so for now goodbye Dante_" says Vergil  
Vergil and Dante trade places, allowing Vergil to reenter the human world.

"Haha, i'm finally free" shouts Vergil  
"What the, how did you get here and where's Dante" askes Nero  
"Dante and i decided to switch places , he's in Yamato" replies Vergil  
Vergil walks over to Yamato, picks it up and draws it.  
"I told Dante i would only stay here until i stole your souls" says Vergil  
Vergil charges at Nero and manages to impale him with Yamato.  
"N-n-n-no" says Nero weakly  
"Time to go join Dante inside of Yamato" shouts Vergil  
Nero gets sucked into Yamato.

"Oh great your in here now to" says Dante  
"He caught me off guard" says Nero  
"Your full of excuses, aren't you kid" says Dante  
"Whatever, how do we get out of here" askes Nero  
"How should i now, i can get myself out whenever i want but i don't know how to get you out" replies Dante  
"How would you get out" askes Nero  
"All i have to do is activate my Devil Trigger and i'm out of here" replies Dante  
"When i was fighting Vergil in here, we collided our Yamatos and i was pushed out" says Nero  
"So maybe that will work again. Activate your Devil Trigger" says Dante  
"I'm way ahead of you" replies Nero as he activates his Devil Trigger  
"Good, now when i activate mine i will attack you, all you have to do is block them" says Dante  
"Got it" replies Nero  
Dante activates his Devil Bringer and attacks Nero. Nero blocks them all but on Dante's last attack, a strange red glow surrounds their swords and Nero is pushed out of Yamato.  
"Good luck kid, you'll need it to defeat Vergil" says Dante

"Alright, i'm back in my room. Where did Vergil disappear to" Nero thinks to himself  
"AHHH" screams the people outside of Nero's appartment  
Nero looks outside and see Vergil attacking the people in the city.  
"Alright, it's time to clean up this mess" says Nero  
Nero picks up Red Queen, and his Revolver called Blue Rose. He runs outside to confront Vergil.  
"Hey Vergil. You missing something" askes Nero  
"What, how did you escape from Yamato" askes Vergil  
"That's not important, but it's time for you to return to your sword" replies Nero  
"Haha, and what if i refuse" askes Vergil mockingly  
"Then i'll force you to" replies Nero as he draws the Red Queen.  
"You can try" says Vergil as he draws Yamato  
Nero activates his Devil Trigger adn grabs Vergil with the Devil Bringer, and throws him into a nearby building. Vergil gets up and attacks Nero with Yamato. Nero blocks all of his attacks, and counters them. After about 40 minutes of fighting, Nero manages to land a hit on Vergil's cheast.  
"N-n-n-n-no, how can you be so much stronger then before" askes Vergil  
"Because, when we fought inside Yamato you could draw out any power from the sword you wanted, but here your power has weakened greatly" replies Nero  
"I see. Then i shall take my leave, but i will be back to finish you" says Vergil  
Vergil returns to Yamato and Dante is returned to the human world.  
"Thanks for the save kid" says Dante  
"No problem" replies Nero  
"Well i'm out of here" says Dante  
"Ok, but before you go i have a question for you" says Nero  
"What" says Dante  
"Did you bring me the money you owe me" askes Nero  
"About that...well you see...gotta run" says Dante  
Dante runs to his motorcycle and drives away.  
"Hey Dante...Oh well he has to come back eventually" says Nero as he walks home

**The End**


End file.
